Monsuno
.]]This article is about the creatures called ''Monsuno. For the television series called Monsuno, see Monsuno: World Master or Monsuno: Combat Chaos.'' Monsuno are creatures created from essence that was delivered to Earth via meteors millions of years ago, and are the creatures the Monsuno show is based around. The way Controllers release their Monsuno is to spin it out of their hand and the Core will hit the other person's Core or object, which will make the Monsuno come out of their Core. They can only leave their Cores for eight minutes. By telling their Monsuno to "Return" they will go back into their Core. Story Meteors fell to the planet. These meteors carried life in the form of powerful, chaotic, uncontrollable genetic material. This was Monsuno; origins unknown, but catastrophically destructive to the planet’s prehistoric population. As the dinosaurs perished, the uninvited Monsuno essence fell instinctively dormant – and over millions of years, dropped deeper and deeper below the planet’s surface... until today. When a potent energy source is discovered in the K-layers of the planet, scientist Jeredy Suno believes he’s struck a solution to the ever-mounting energy crisis. What he doesn’t know – this green energy source is a ticking time bomb. Watch as Chase Suno and his friends defeat the forces of evil. As Chase looks for his father he will find that Monsuno is more than meets the eye, and for him it's always time to SPIN IT OUT!!!! Types of Monsuno and variations There are a few different types of Monsuno, and Monsuno can also have many different variations. Types There are different types of Monsuno. There are of course, the common/main Monsuno. However, some other special types of Monsuno are known to exist, with the Dino-Monsuno being an example. However, the special Monsuno types seem to only appear in Season 3. Known special types of Monsuno * Dino-Monsuno * Alien Monsuno Variations As for the Monsuno variations, they result from either clones of existing Monsuno, the Monsuno having power surges that enable them to perform certain attacks, the Monsuno fusing with another Monsuno or the Monsuno being infected by a virus or similar effect. The power surges or clones often mean certain parts of the Monsuno's body changing color, their whole body changing color or on some occasions, their body shape slightly changing. Sometimes a Monsuno's behaviour will change as well, especially if they are infected by a virus. But when fusions occur, the two Monsuno who have combined share each other's powers and features of their appearance. There are some Monsuno variations that exist outside of the Monsuno show itself. These variations only appear in merchandise or trading cards, with Gold Lock being an example. Known Monsuno variations * Elemental * Phantom * Shadow * Fusion * Alternate Faction * Gold * Silver * Shifter * Bio Manufacturers Manufacturers are the creators of Monsuno and their Cores. They have the proper machinery to process Monsuno Essence into active Cores. The Monsuno they develop are created with a faction; the faction of the manufacturer. These factions can result in the Monsuno's main set of colors. (E.g. the Monsuno developed by S.T.O.R.M. have a yellow and black coloration.) There are five different known manufacturers: *Core-Tech *Eklipse *S.T.O.R.M. *Forge Resistance *Hand of Destiny List of known Monsuno and Controllers Core-Tech *Chase Suno - One of the main protagonists. **Lock - Chase's first Monsuno (hybrid of a polar bear, a gorilla, and a tiger). **Evo - Chase's second Monsuno (hybrid of a swan and an eagle). **Nitestone - Chase's third Monsuno (hybrid of a cat and jackal). **Babeon - Chase's fourth Monsuno (hybrid of a baboon and a rat). **Deepsix - Chase's fifth Monsuno (hybrid of a fish, a shark, and a tiger). **Batteram - Chase's sixth Monsuno (hybrid of a ram and a buffalo). *Bren - One of the main protagonists. ** Neo-Quickforce - Bren's first Monsuno (hybrid of a horse and parrot). **Longfang - Bren's second Monsuno (hybrid of a sabre-toothed tiger and an ankylosaurus). **Shellshot - Bren's third Monsuno (hyprid of a bull and a turtle). *Jinja - One of the main protagonists. **Charger - Jinja's first Monsuno (hybrid of a armadillo, a bison, and a moose). **Whipper - Jinja's second Monsuno (resembles a frilled-necked lizard) **Skyfall - Jinja's third Monsuno. (hybrid of a hawk, a bat, and a butterfly) *Beyal - A supporting protagonist. **Glowblade - Beyal's first Monsuno (hybrid of a snake and spider that resembles a hydra). **Arachnablade - Beyal's second Monsuno (resembles a spider). **Mysticblade - Beyal's third Monsuno. (hybrid of a wolf, a boa constrictor, and an eagle) *Dax - A supporting protagonist. **Airswitch - Dax's first Monsuno (hybrid of a hawk, a vulture and a lizard). **Boost - Dax's second Monsuno (resembles a wolf and a wild cat). **Bioblaze - Dax's third Monsuno (hybrid of a centipede and a dragonfly). **Clubber - Dax's fourth Monsuno. (hybrid of a bull and an ankylosaurus) S.T.O.R.M. *Commandant Marshall Charlemagne - Commandant of the STORM agency. **Driftblade- Charlemagne's first Monsuno (an armored hybrid of a lion). *Commander Trey - STORM's second-in-command general. **Riccoshot - Trey's first Monsuno (hybrid of a Hercules beetle and spider). **Venomeleon - Trey's third Monsuno (resembles a chameleon). **Clipper - Trey's fourth Monsuno (resembles a hen). **Bayonet - Trey's fifth Monsuno (resembles a rhino). *Jon Ace - Jeredy's former assistant and a former member of STORM. **Blackbullet - Formerly Jon's first Monsuno, but now Charlemagne's second (hybrid of a hawk and condor). **Goldhorn - Formerly Jon's second Monsuno, but now Trey's second (resembles a rabbit). Eklipse *Dr. Emmanuel Klipse - The show's primary antagonist. **Backslash- Klipse's first Monsuno (hybrid of a wolf and a grizzly bear). *Hargrave - Klipse's loyal butler. **Shadowhornet - Hargrave's first Monsuno (hybrid of a centipede and a hornet). **Firewasp - Hargrave's second Monsuno (resembles a wasp). **Twinsting - Hargrave's third Monsuno (resembles a spider with two scorpion tails). *Medea - One of Klipse's spies, hired to hunt down Chase Suno. **Poisonwing - Medea's first Monsuno (hybrid of dragonfly and a spitting cobra). **Toxiclaw - Medea's second Monsuno (resembles a crab). **Dragonwolf - Medea's third Monsuno. Forge Resistance *Drezz - **X-100 - Drezz's first Monsuno. (mechanical hybrid of a tiger and a falcon). **Afterburn - Drezz's second Monsuno. Hand of Destiny *Petros - **Shifter Lock - Petro's first Monsuno, and a clone of Lock. **Shifter Evo - Petro's second Monsuno, and a clone of Evo. Category:Monsuno